I Belong to You
by Swimmer200
Summary: Larry Struss was a once trusted friend to Nathan and Haley Scott, until one day when he took advantage of it. Haley has never been so broken in her entire life as Nathan struggles to piece his wife back together without losing it himself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, it feels a little odd posting something other than a chapter from A &F hehe. I honestly have no idea where this came from. I was in bed one night and this idea just popped in my head. I wanted to write it down before I forgot about it, and somehow, I just kept going. It was like my hands were connected to the keyboard. I couldn't stop writing! This is also something a little out of my comfort zone. I would normally would never write about something like this, but it just short of happened. **

**I really don't know what this will became as my main focus right now is finishing Always & Forever, but I just wanted to get this out there to see if it is something I should even consider continuing. Let me know if you want more, or if I should not bother. Either way, I am finishing A&F first, but I just wanted opinions. Thank you! **

**Warning: There is sexual harassment in this story, while there are not graphics or does it go super deep, it does happen. If that is something you are not comfortable with, I completely understand. I would recommend you do not read this. Thank you!**

Chapter 1

Haley sighed, smoothing her dress as she walked into the bank. She hated this time of year. Tax Day was officially a few days away and she needed to make sure everything was on track. Between Nathan playing in the NBA and buying the new house, their income changed drastically and because of that she had been in this place more times than she could count. Haley Scott should know this place inside and out, yet, somehow, without Nathan with her, she felt lost.

He was finishing up his last practice of the season and Haley couldn't be happier. This year had been the hardest year of her life. Nathan was never home, and Jamie was growing right before their eyes. It killed her that she couldn't share these moments with her husband. The only thing keeping her going was the thought his season would be over someday. She couldn't wait to see him. To be able to kiss his beautiful face and look at those breathtaking blue eyes. To sleep next to his body each night instead of the cold sheets. Yep, Haley Scott was over the moon about seeing her husband again and she wasn't ashamed to say it.

Nathan called her and said he would meet her at the bank. Haley wanted to wait until he got here, but she was already late for their appointment with the accountant. Taking one more deep breath, Haley marched her way to the front desk.

"Hello, my name is Haley Scott. I have an appointment with Larry Struss."

The lady starring at the computer screen in front of her simply looked up and pointed to the elevator "Floor 23"

Haley smiled a thank you and headed in the direction the woman pointed. Once alone in the box, Haley took her phone out of her purse and texted Nathan that she was headed up to meet Larry. She felt oddly nervous to be meeting with this man without her husband. She had met this man multiple times, but Nathan normally did all the work; she would just follow along.

The elevator beeped, indicating she had made it to the 23rd floor and Haley felt her stomach start to twist. Smoothing down her green dress once more, Haley stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the guard.

She stood beside the buff man and smiled, "Excuse me, I'm Haley Scott and I'm here to see Larry Struss"

"Do you have an appointment?"

Haley nodded, "Yes, I'm supposed to be over there now"

"Wait one minute and I'll see if he's ready"

The officer walked away, and Haley closed her eyes. She knew she was being silly and she shouldn't be so nervous but somehow, she couldn't help it. She felt her phone buzz in her purse and felt a rush of relief flow through her body. She knew it was Nathan and she prayed it was for him to tell her he was here. Digging through her black bag, Haley finally found the object she was looking for. Her hope was crushed when his text said he would be a few minutes late. Probably another 5-10 minutes. She sighed and stuffed her phone back in her purse.

The tall guard came back over and directed her towards Larry's cubical. She politely thanked the man and sat down.

"Hello, Mrs. Scott. It's nice to see you again" he smiled warmly

Haley reciprocated the smile, "Yes, you too"

"So, is your husband joining us today?"

The young woman nodded, "Yes, he's stuck at practice right now, but he should be here soon" Haley smiled. She only hoped he would be here soon.

"Okay, well, why don't we move to my private office if we are talking about taxes" Larry motioned towards the office behind them.

Haley never remembered going into a private office before, but he must know what he was doing right? She followed him in and watched him shut the door. Something inside her made her feel uneasy. Haley prayed Nathan would hurry up.

After settling down in their seats, Larry said, "Why don't we just get started?"

Haley wished they wouldn't. She wasn't very good at all this stuff and would feel better if Nathan were here. But, she would feel bad wasting this man's time, when she was already late, by saying no. So, instead she responded with, "Umm sure"

Mr. Struss went into all the normal things about their income and things they filed for this year. All the changes that came about for their family and so forth. He picked up a piece of paper and slide it in front of Haley.

"Soo, I'm just gonna have you sign here" Larry said pointing to the line

"Umm, I'm sorry. What am I signing exactly?"

"Just…confidential stuff"

Haley saw right through his cocky smile. This wasn't right. "You know what, I'm sorry. My husband will be here soon and I'd just like him to look over everything before I sign anything."

Larry reached his hand over and cupped Haley's. He gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and spook in a soothing voice. "You know you can trust me, Haley. We've known each other for years"

Haley whipped her hand away from his grasp. She did not like where this was going. God, where was Nathan. "Maybe so, but I still don't want to do anything until Nathan gets here."

It was then that Haley felt this man's foot reach across from under the desk and start to play footsie with her.

Haley immediately scooted her chair back and stood up. "I'm just going to run to the bathroom really quick"

She bolted for the door, but he beat her to it. He blocked the exit and leaned into her.

"Hey, come on. You know I was just playing. There's no need to run away"

Haley swallowed the lump that formed in the back of her throat. How could this be happening? And God, where was Nathan. Haley knew she needed to get out of there, but how? Her thoughts were running a million miles a minute. She saw this man attacking her, someone she had come so close to. Why did it have to come to this? She figured the best thing she could do was go sit back down. She couldn't force him out of the way. He was too strong against her tiny frame. It would never work.

Just as she was about to make her way back towards her seat, she felt his hand reach up and touch her cheek. Haley shivered at his touch and not in a good way. She fought so hard to hold the tears.

"You're so beautiful. I've wanted you ever since I met you. But you were always with your husband. Not today. Today, I can finally get what I've always wanted…you"

Haley had never been so scared in her entire life. This man was harassing her. In her whole life, she never thought she would end up in a situation like this. Nathan was always there to make sure that ever happened. Oh, God, Nathan. If he walked in, this man would never see the light of another day. Nathan would kill him, and she was sure of it. Haley suddenly felt his lips brush against hers.

Haley never reacted so fast in her entire life. She pushed him away with as much force as she could conjure up and watched him stumble backwards. Larry's eyes turned dark as he laughed. "So, you wanna play rough. Even better"

He started walking towards her again and Haley ran around him for the door. He acted quickly by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. Haley fought against him, but his strong hold was no match for her. He threw her back against his desk, making her whimper in pain.

She took advantage of the small space and kicked him in the leg. Making her way towards the door again, she was stopped when he grabbed her again. She screamed, hopping someone would hear her, but nothing happened. Larry threw her up against the wall, making her head collide with the thumb. There was nowhere for her to go. Her eyes darted around the room trying to think of something anything she could do to stop him. It was too late as his body was leaning against hers. Haley closed her eyes and chocked a sob.

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be happening. She felt his lips start to kiss the open skin on her shoulder. Her body trembled with fear. She was stuck. He was slowly moving his lips up her neck, stopping in one particular spot and Haley couldn't take it. She belonged to Nathan and she always will be. No other man would ever touch her. Haley moved her knee up Larry's leg only to make enough room as she jabbed him in the groin with the other.

The man bent over in pain as Haley bolted out the door. She was moving so fast with tears streaming down her face she didn't even notice the figure walking in front of her. She plowed into his chest and felt a pair of arms wrap around her body.

The feeling of another stranger around her scared Haley to death as she fought hard against the figure. She twisted and punched the man only stopping when she heard _that voice. His voice._ "Haley! Haley! Baby, it's me. It's me"

Haley looked up at his face to see his features filled with nothing but concern and fear. Letting her body shake with relief, Haley cried, "Oh, God. Oh, God" as she fell back into his chest. This time, clinging to him as if her life depending on it. Being in his arms had never felt so good than it did right in that moment. He made her feel so safe and loved. She was his and no one else's.

Nathan rocked his distraught wife back and forth, kissing her head and whispering over and over, "It's okay. I'm here. I got you. You're safe"

He was well a where they were standing in the middle of the hallway and people who owned cubicles were staring at them. Quite frankly, he didn't care right now. Haley was obviously hurting, and he needed to be there for her. It made him uneasy to think about what might have happened to upset her so. He knew Haley didn't get this riled up over something small. Something big was happening and he wouldn't sleep until he found the person who hurt her this way.

After a while, Nathan heard Haley's tears suppress as he kissed her head one last time. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Why don't we go home?"

Haley simply nodded in reply, keeping her head buried in Nathan's chest. She was too embarrassed to let anyone see her face. She made a scene with her outburst and it made her face turn bright red. Feeling Nathan's grasp around her waist tighten, he whispered, "Come on" and they left the building.

When they made it to Haley's car, Nathan get in the driver's seat and turned to face his wife. It was the first time he got a good look at her face and it broke his heart. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and they held some short of shame and fear. Seeing that, only made Nathan's worries clime higher. Who did what to his wife?

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Nathan started slowly.

Haley closed her eyes and leaned on the head rest. His words only made more tears form in her eyes. "I'm so stupid" She cried

Nathan was not expecting those to be her first words. He took her hand in his and rubbed it gently. He felt her yank her hand away at his touch. _That_ scared him. Haley _never_ pulled away when he tried to comfort her. If anything, she leaned more into his touch.

Nathan felt his throat close up as a horror crossed his mind. No, that couldn't happen. Could it? The flinching, her fighting him, the tears. It all added up, but could it be. He felt as if there were no oxygen surrounding him as he struggled to breath. It couldn't be.

"Hales…did…did someone put their hands on you?" He prayed to God it wasn't true. But her face said it all. The way her eyes welled with more tears and her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth. Oh, God it was true. He felt like someone punched him in the gut taking his breath away. Someone hurt his baby. All his fear quickly melted away and was replaced with nothing but anger.

"Who put touched you, Haley?"

Haley knew this was going to happen. She knew from the beginning. Nathan was going to kill Larry. She wasn't scared for Larry Struss, she hoped he rotted in prison. She was scared for Nathan, that he would do something stupid and end up in jail.

"Nathan…" She begged

"Who?!" Nathan demanded. His eyes were burning with fire.

Haley shook her head, closing her eyes.

Nathan grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Damnit, Haley! Who put their hands on you?!"

Haley knew she had no choice. She had to tell him. Struggling to breath, Haley chocked another sob, "L-L-Larry Struss"

His world stopped turning in that moment. Larry was a friend. Someone he trusted. Nathan didn't even know what was happening. It was like his legs had a mind of their own. The next thing he knew, he was getting out of the car and heading for Larry Struss's office. He was going to kill that man.

He heard Haley's screams as they echoed throughout the car garage. "Nathan! Nathan! Please don't do this!"

She grabbed his arm in an attempted to hold him back.

The man turned around in furry His fists were bunched in tight balls. He spoke with fire, "No, Haley! No one has the right to put their hands on you! I'm going to kill that man!"

"Please, Nathan, don't do this"

Nathan softened his eyes at the sight of the woman standing in front of him. She was so broken. The way her red puffy eyes were pleading with him, he couldn't leave her. His eyes connected with hers and then moved down her body. It was then, he noticed the red splotchy mark showing on her collar bone. That did it. This man took advantage of his wife. _**HIS**_ wife. And that son of a bitch was going to pay for it. Nathan charged down the stairs with furry, leaving a distraught Haley calling after him.

Nathan Scott didn't even take the elevator. He charged up 23 flights of stairs taking 2 at a time. He was wasting no time. When he finally reached the floor he was searching for, he attempted to bolt past the guard, but this man was not having it.

"What's your name and who are you here to see?"

"I'm Nathan Scott. My wife met with Mr. Struss earlier. I need to speak with him. Now" Nathan made sure to emphasize the now part. Nathan Royal Scott had one thing on his mind and nothing was going to stop him. He wasn't leaving until he gave that man a piece of his mind.

The guard made a face as if he knew exactly who Nathan was. "Oh, yes. He is in his private office in the back"

He marched all the way down the hallway Larry's office. He burst the door open, to find the man sitting in his desk. Nathan slammed the door shut and charged Larry with furry, taking himself and the man down. Nathan gave him a straight punch to the jaw feeling the blood collide with his fist.

"DON'T YOU EVEN COME NEAR MY WIFE AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU"

Larry chucked at the man hovering him. "Ms. Scott is a slut. She loved it, every minute of it"

The temperature in his veins reached another high as he gave Struss another punch in the mouth.

"MRS. Scott to you, buddy"

"I don't think she's a Mrs. anymore… or at least not after today" Larry smirk underneath Nathan.

Nathan moved his hands around the man's neck. He hissed out the words slowly but made sure they were efficient. "This is your first and only warning. If you ever touch my wife again, I kill you"

Nathan held his hold for one more minute before he stood up and marched for the door. He took one last glance at his once trusted friend before storming out of the office.

He was met with the officer in front who said, "Excuse me, sir. You need to schedule your next meeting before you leave"

Nathan looked at the sheet then back at the man. "No, my wife and I will **never** be back in this building to do business. I can promise you that"

With that, Nathan Scott left the building with nothing but anger and hurt flowing threw his body.

He found Haley in the exact same stop he left her, still hysterically crying. Wasting no time, he pulled her into his chest and felt her shake with tears. "Wha-what did you do?"

"He's never going to hurt you again" Nathan replied

"Nathan…"

"He's never going to hurt you again. I promise"

He saw her nod and fall back into his chest. "I was s-so scared"

Nathan pulled her tighter into his body, if that was even possible. How could this happen to Haley? He should have been with her. Once again, his stupid job got in the way of his family. He was so selfish. This wouldn't be happening if he had just left practice early to meet her. But, no. He had to stay for the whole thing because he had to prove to himself he was good.

"I'm so sorry, Hales. I should have been there with you"

"N-No. This isn't your fault, Nathan"

"Yes, it is. I had the opportunity to leave practice early and I didn't. I could have prevented this. I could have kept you safe"

"Nathan, shhh" Haley placed her hand on his cheek "This is not your fault. It isn't"

Nathan fell into her touch. She had a way with him that made the entire world stop revolving and it was just them.

Nathan moved his arm around her waist and rested his hand on the small of her back. He saw her wince in pain and he immediately removed the placement of his hand. "What's wrong? Did he hurt you, Hales?"

Haley shook her hand and held back more tears.

"Let me see"

"Nathan…"

"Haley, let me see" His eyes were demanding, but not in a mean way. They were full of hurt and concern. He was just loving her, and she couldn't be upset by that.

She turned around and he lifted her shirt reveling a big bruise in multiple colors. His heart broke at the sight. "My God, Hales. What else did he do to you?"

Haley turned back around and sighed, "I want to go home first"

Nathan nodded, and they headed back to the car. He helped Haley in the passenger seat and closed the door. He took a deep breath before walking over to his side and getting in. He wasn't sure if he could handle hearing what she was going to tell him, but he knew he had to.

Once they reached home, Nathan helped Haley out of the car and into the house. They only had a few hours before Jamie came home from school, he was going to spend every minute of it with Haley. He was going to comfort her and love her like he has never done before.

He watched her shuffle her way over to their living room coach and sit down. She hadn't cried since they left the garage, but he could tell she was holding them back. He took a seat next to her and placed his hand on her thigh. She flinched slightly, and it stung his chest. She was in so much pain.

The silence broke when he heard her say, "I'm so sorry, Nathan"

"Hales, this is not your fault"

"I should have been more cautious and when he pulled me into that office. I should have known better and said no"

"Haley" Nathan started, until Haley stood up and started pacing around.

"No, Nathan. I mean how could this happen. How could I have been so stupid?" Her eyes filled with tears as she choked out the last sentence, "Why did I have to be so stupid?" She placed her face in her hands and started crying.

Nathan stood up and wrapped his arms around her. His heart was already broken in a thousand pieces, but he felt like it was breaking even more with each word she said.

"You are far beyond stupid, baby. You did absolutely nothing wrong. We trusted this man and he betrayed us. You did nothing wrong."

Haley pulled her head back to look into his eyes. "I-I was so scared. I didn't know what to do"

Nathan swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he listened to his wife. He motioned for them to sit back down. When she was comfortable, he placed a hand on her back, making soothing circles.

"Tell me what happened, Hales"

"Everything started off fine, we were at his regular desk and he greeted me very nicely. After I told him that you were going to be late, he led me into his back office. I-I thought it was weird that we were there, but I shrugged it off. I shouldn't have. He wanted me to sign something and I told him no because I didn't feel comfortable signing anything without you. He then grabbed my hand and told me I could trust him. I quickly yanked my hand away. I then felt his foot start to rub mine. I knew what he was trying to do, I just didn't want to believe it"

Haley took a deep breath before continuing, "I immediately stood up and told him I need to use the restroom. He-he stood up too and blocked the exist. I couldn't get out…I was so scared. I didn't know what to do"

Nathan felt his heart chipping away bit by bit as he listened to Haley struggle to get the words out. He moved his hand up and down her back, letting her know it was okay. She took another deep breath and continued.

"He told me that he always wanted me and now he finally could. He started rubbing my cheek and then he k-kissed me. I pushed him off me… but it only made him more interested. H-He shoved me into his desk and tried to kiss me again. I kicked him and ran for the door"

Haley had to stop and whip the tears that were falling from her face. She was embarrassed to be this upset over something that could have been a lot worse. She could feel the anger, pain, and guilt swarming in Nathan's eyes as they stared at her. His hand rubbed up and down her back again, letting her know it was okay. Haley took a deep breathe and continued, "He-he grabbed me and threw me against the wall. I screamed but nobody could hear me. He started kissing my neck and m-moving his hands up and down my body. I was so scared, Nathan. I thought he was going to…." Haley trailed off as her mind wouldn't even allow her to say the words.

Nathan tense as she trailed off. The thought of having someone else run their hands over her or kiss her neck pushed him over an edge he never knew was possible. Haley was **his** love, **his** life, **his** forever. No one will ever, ever have the right to even talk about his wife in such a way, let alone do it.

Nathan knew this was an event that was going to live with them forever. Nothing would ever make them forget about this day. He heard Haley whimper again, and he moved his hand on her back to around her, pulling her into his chest. Nathan whispered in her hear, "It's okay, Hales. You're safe now. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again."

Haley buried her face in his shirt and cried. She never felt so dirty or used than she has today. She belonged to Nathan and she always will. After she was fresh out of tears, Haley lay in Nathan's arms.

The silence surrounding their home was interrupted when Haley spoke. "I kicked him"

Nathan wrinkled his face at the words that just fell from his wife's mouth. "What?"

Haley sat up and repeated herself, "I kicked him. That's how I got out. I kicked him and ran down the hallway, until I ran into you"

Nathan closed his eyes and pulled her back into his chest. He wished he could take all her pain away. His anger from this happening was still fresh in his veins, but now was the time to bury that. He needed now more than ever before to show Haley how much she is loved. How much he loved her, how he would never let anything like this happen again, and most importantly, how this is _not_ her fault.

Having her blame herself for this was unacceptable. He wanted to show her in every way possible that he was not disappointed in her or angry. He was angry that this happened _to_ her. There was always the fear in the back of his mind each day that something like this could happen, but it just never seemed real enough to actually happen.

There were a million things he wanted to say to the woman curled up in his lap. His brain was pulling him in ten thousand different direction, but when he felt his angel grab tighter to his shirt, the only words that fell from his lips were, "I love you, Haley"

A soft barley heard, "I love you too" escaped from her lips before she buried her face more into her husband's strong chest. His touch and love were all she wanted to think about and feel. He loved her and no matter what, she belonged to him forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! It's been WAY too long! I'm so sorry for not updating this story, but I really wanted to finish _Always & Forever_ before I continued with this. Just after I published the first chapter of this story, I lost someone very close to me. If you follow _A &F_, I mentioned it in one of my author's notes. It took me a long time to be motivated to write again. When I was ready, I finished _A &F_ first and lost sight of this story for a while. I started a new one, but plan on updating both regularly as possible. I'm so sorry for the delay but I hope you will stick with me through the rest of this story. If you haven't already, check out my new story _Legends_! And if you haven't read it, go check out _Always & Forever_! **

**As always, thank you for all your support and love. It means the world! Enjoy Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

"NO!" Haley screamed as she shot up in her bed. Her body was drenched with sweat and she was panting. When she felt a hand touch her back, she started fighting back until she was brought back to reality from the sound of Nathan's voice.

"Haley, hey, it's me, it's me." He whispered waiting for her to fall into his chest and cry.

Ever since her attack, Haley had been having nightmares of Struss. Each one worse than the next. Nathan was slowly dying in the aspect that he couldn't help Haley in any way. He was completely helpless. All he could do was hold her in his arms when she cried. The unfortunate event happened a little over a month ago and Haley seemed to be getting better. Her nightmares didn't occur every night… that is until this week.

It was Thursday and Haley had been tossing and turning every night since Monday. Nathan didn't know what to do. He thought she was feeling better. His heart broke a little more when she grabbed a tighter hold of his shirt. She was trying to desperately to be brave for him and he knew that but for once, he wanted her to brake. He wanted her to be completely vulnerable. He wanted to know exactly what she was feeling so he could do everything in his power to help her.

Kissing the top of her head, Nathan whispered, "It's okay, baby. It was just a dream. You're safe now."

Those words only made Haley's eyes overflow with more tears. She only wished this nightmare she was living was a dream. Nothing about this was fake. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, Larry Struss was real.

"It wasn't a dream" Haley whimpered, "It was real"

Pulling her from his arms, Nathan looked her in the eyes. "Tell me about it, baby. Let me help you"

Haley moved her eyes down to look at her hands. Gazing into those eyes, made her lose her will every time.

Nathan placed his hands on the side of her face and gently lifted her head. "Let me in, Hales. I can't help you if I don't know exactly what's bothering you"

Haley sighed and nodded her head. She took a deep breath before letting the words fall from her lips, "I saw him at the grocery store on Monday"

Nathan's head snapped up, his eyes were already red with furry. "You what?!" He attempted to whisper but it came out more as a yell. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Haley knew this was going to happen and internally kicked herself for not telling him after she saw the man earlier this week. "I…I don't know why I didn't tell you. I thought maybe it was a way I could show my strength…letting him see I wasn't bothered by him. But I guess I'm not as strong as I thought. I-"

"No, no, baby, you are so strong, stronger than you know. But I need you to let me in, whatever you are feeling, or thinking, just tell me. You're not alone"

Haley nodded and fell back into his chest, just wanting the feeling of his arms securely around her. "I keep letting him get to me and I just want it to go away. I want the constant fear to go away!" Haley was full on sobbing by this point.

Nathan was still upset she didn't tell him right away, but he couldn't blame her. He knew exactly what she was saying. It just killed him that she wasn't sharing her feelings with him. Rubbing her back in soothing circles, Nathan kissed the top of his distraught wife's head. "I know how scared you feel. I promise you, we will get through this."

He felt her nod against his chest and he kissed her forehead once more. He started shifting his position in the bed to lay them back down when he felt Haley's grasp on him tighten. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just laying us back down. I'm not going anywhere, I promise"

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Nathan sat at the kitchen counter the next day trying to think of anything that could help his wife get through this. She was lost, bitter, depressed, and he couldn't bear to watch her like that any longer. He thought therapy might help, but he wasn't even sure if she would talk to a stranger about something so personal. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs as he turned around to see who was coming.

His almost-seven-year-old son came walking into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Morning, buddy" Nathan greeted

"Morning, dad. What's for breakfast?" He asked curiously.

Nathan stopped when he realized he hadn't prepared anything. Haley normally cooked breakfast, but with her nightmares all week, Nathan let her sleep in. "Ummm, we are going to have cereal today."

"Cool!" Jamie said as he raced over to the cabinet that held the cereal boxes.

"You eat your breakfast, I'm gonna go check on your mom." Nathan said as Jamie poured himself his bowl of Frosted Flakes.

Nathan made his way up the stairs and started thinking about what he was going to say to Haley. He wanted her to talk to someone about what happened. He wanted nothing more than for her to tell him everything, but at his point, he just wanted to her talk to anyone that would listen.

When he arrived at their bedroom door, he smiled to himself as he saw her still sleeping. Haley never slept in and he knew how much she needed too, especially now. Even in the peacefulness of her sleep, he could see the pain etched in her face. He still couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened to her. He promised he would always protect her and he didn't do it. She was broken because he wasn't with her.

This woman. This beautiful, selfless, loving, human that he loved with all his heart was going through hell, and he all he could do was watch. No, he was not going to do that. Nathan Scott was not going to allow his wife to go be in pain anymore. Before he knew what he was doing, he mind was controlling himself. He grabbed his shoes, his keys, and headed out the door.

Nathan didn't know how he got here or why he was here but all he was doing was building anger. When he saw the man he was waiting for walk up to the front door, Nathan tightened his grip on the stirring wheel turning his knuckles white. Larry Struss was laughing at something his coworker said as they walked into the building. That son of a bitch was making his life miserable. He was never going to forgive that man for what he did to his family.

Nathan had enough. He wasn't doing this anymore. He was bringing Struss to court and that pervert was going to pay for what he did. Nathan put the car in reverse as he backed out of his parking spot and sped home.

He through open the front door as Jamie yelled from the kitchen, "Dad! Where've you been?!"

"Nathan?!" He heard Haley call from upstairs.

The man bolted up the stairs and met Haley in the hallway.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Haley asked as her eyes were wide searching for answers.

"I'm sorry"

"I wake up and you're gone. You didn't send me a text or leave me a note. I've been worried sick. You can't do that to me." Her eyes filled with tears as Nathan puller her into his chest.

He immediately hated himself for making her worry. She had enough going on, he shouldn't have been so stupid. "Hales, I'm so sorry. I should have told you where I was. It was so sudden"

"Where were you?" She spoke in his chest.

"Haley…"

Haley tensed up at the way his voice changed. He did something stupid. He always trailed off when he didn't want to tell her something. She let him go and peered up to look at his fac.e "Nathan…what did you do?"

"I went to the bank to see Larry"

Haley felt her heart drop down to her toes. She felt a shiver travel through her body as the man's name was said. Her lungs tightened as the air in the room felt as though it left. "You-you what?"

"I know, I know it was stupid, but it was like my mind took over my body. I didn't even know what was happening, it was like I was here and the next thing I knew I was sitting in my car at the bank. He was walking inside with a smile on his face and I just lost it. He was living his life free and he shouldn't be. Not for what he did to you."

Haley couldn't even talk she was in such shock. Nathan went to see Mr. Struss. He went to see him. Her mind was running wild. She had to get Jamie to school. She wasn't ready yet. Nathan up and left. He saw Larry. The man who attacked her. Jamie was downstairs. He went to see Larry. The day of her attack came flowing back in her brain. It was relaying over and over again in her mind.

Haley felt as though she couldn't breath and the room was losing air. Her eyes filled with tears as Nathan grabbed her shoulder's and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You're safe."

When Haley was breathing normally again, she looked up at her husband and carefully said, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I just watched him go inside. But I think we should do something"

Haley looked up and furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"I want to bring him to court"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! So sorry for the wait for this next chapter. I didn't know exactly how I wanted this to fold out, but I figured it out and I really like it! I hope you all will too! As always, thank you so much for the support and reviews! Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter 3.

"You want to what?" Haley asked as the tried to wrap her head around what her husband just said. She thought she heard what he said, but she wanted to make sure she heard what he actually said.

"I want to bring him to court." Nathan cocked his brow as he looked at Haley, "Why are you looking at me like I'm insane?"

"Because a part of me thinks you are right now."

"Why? Haley, this is what we need to do." Nathan urged.

"No, we don't." Haley whispered looking down at the floor.

"I don't understand why you don't want to do this." The raven-haired man explained, getting a tad angry.

"I just don't, okay. Can we drop this?" Haley said getting slightly defensive.

"No, not until I find out why you don't want to put him behind bars where he belongs." Nathan couldn't figure out why she wasn't jumping at this opportunity. He thought she would be ecstatic to give that man the justice he deserves. Her response was the complete opposite of what he thought.

"I just can't." Haley said as tears filled her eyes.

"You can't what?" Nathan said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I can't see him again."

Nathan felt his heart collapse at those words. How could he be so stupid? She was still so fragile, and he was stupid enough to ask her to stand in front of this guy and tell her story. He didn't even think he could do it, let alone have her go through that. He really needed to think before he opened his mouth.

Pulling her into his chest, he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Hales. I didn't even think before…I just can't deal with the fact that he is walking the streets like nothing happened, while you are hurting so."

Haley nodded her head as he spoke. She pulled back to look into his eyes. "I know, I think about it every day. Sometimes, I want to stand in a courtroom and watch them take him away." She stopped to whip away a tear. She felt Nathan rub her arms with his hands as she continued, "And then other days, I can't breathe when I think about being in the same room as him. I feel like I'm right back there in that office and there's no way out."

Nathan had so many emotions swirling through his body. He was so angry that Struss had hurt his wife so and that he was freely walking the streets. He was breaking at the sight of Haley being so vulnerable. She was _always_ the stronger one in their relationship. No matter the situation, she was always strong. Seeing her so broken, was physically killing him. She was the best thing that ever happened to him, besides Jamie. He would do anything, _anything_ to make sure she was safe.

Nathan pulled her back into his chest and rocked her back and forth saying, "I know how much you are hurting, baby. I understand if you don't want to take him to court. I want to do what is best for you. You are my number one priority. Always and forever."

Haley squeezed him a little tighter as she placed a kiss on his chest. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you, too."

After a few moments of silence of the two just hanging onto each other, Haley took a deep breath and spoke into Nathan's chest, "Let's do it"

"Do what?"

Haley loosened her grasp around Nathan and looked up at him, "Let's bring him to court."

"Are you sure?"

Haley sighed, "Yeah, I think it's time for me to stop being afraid all the time and show him what he did."

"Okay," Nathan said as he kissed her forehead, "You can stop at any time. If you don't want to do it anymore, just tell me and we will stop."

"I will."

"You promise?" Nathan asked. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain. He couldn't bear to be the reason for it once again.

"I promise." Haley confirmed.

**The next day

Nathan and Haley sat hand in hand as they waited for their name to be called to Mr. Wells office. They could feel each other's nerves at an all-time high as the minutes ticked on. They had only been there for 10 minutes, but it felt like so much more. Nathan gave Haley's hand a squeeze and she looked up at him with her breath-taking brown eyes. Just as he was about to say something, he heard, "Mr. and Mrs. Scott?"

The couple stood up, indicating they were there, as the man said, "I'm Jonathan Wells. Follow me down to my office."

Once they were in the office, the man sat behind his desk and motioned towards the two chairs on the other side, "Please, sit."

Jonathan folded his hands on his desk and cleared his throat, "I understand we are here because your accountant, Larry Struss, assaulted Mrs. Scott."

Nathan nodded his head, "Yes, sir."

Mr. Wells nodded his head and pulled out a file, "This happened during your meeting about taxes?"

"Yes, we had a couple more things to go over before we sent our taxes in." Nathan stated.

"Did you see this coming, Mrs. Scott? Did he ever indicate he wanted a sexual relationship with you?"

Haley shook her head, as Nathan reached over to grab her hand. "No, he always acted very professional, but my husband was always with me."

"And your husband wasn't with you the day he attacked you, correct?"

"Yes, he was at work." Haley said looking towards Nathan.

"So, during your meeting you were alone?" Jonathan asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes." Haley confirmed nodding her head.

The lawyer sighed and closed the file.

"Is there something wrong?" Nathan asked when he noticed the change in behavior of the man sitting across from him.

"From the looks of things, you don't have a good chance in winning this case."

Nathan and Haley looked at each other as Nathan spit out, "Wh-what?! Why?!"

"You don't have any evidence going up against Mr. Struss, with him being an accountant, they will probably rule against you."

"Are you serious?" Nathan spat out.

"I'm sorry, I really wish there was something more I could do." Mr. Wells said sincerely.

Nathan's voice started to raise as he was learning this information. This was ridiculous. "There has to be something we can do! My wife has been going through hell these past couple weeks."

"Mr. Scott, I understand your pain, I do. Unless there is someone that witness what happened to Mrs. Scott, the evidence is sketchy."

Haley placed her hand on her husband's thigh, attempting to calm him down. The man felt Haley's hand and took a deep breath before talking again, "Okay, what if we went up against Struss with what we have, would we be guaranteed to lose?"

"I can't say you are guaranteed to lose, under some miracle, you could win, but with the facts you have, it doesn't look good."

Nathan's face dropped as he placed his head in his hands. This was not going to be easy. His head lifted again when he heard Jonathan's voice.

"I have very sorry. Unless you can find someone, who witnessed the abuse or having him say he's guilty, you don't have a good shot."

The couple looked at each other feeling their hearts break. Haley didn't know what she was feeling. Part of her was happy that she didn't have to see him again, while another part of her was angry he got away with this. She knew Nathan was furious and she wanted to let him know that she was okay. Even though she was not fully alright, she wanted him to have some reassurance. He had been worried about her for weeks and needed some relief.

Nathan was steaming with anger. He couldn't believe the ass was actually going to get away with this. It wasn't fair. Why Haley? She didn't deserve this. She shouldn't have to deal with this. It's not fair. She dealt with more in her 24 years of life than normal people go through in a lifetime. Yet, through everything, she has handled it with nothing but grace and courage. He honestly didn't understand how she did it. She was built with such grace and love. He wished he could be half the person she was.

"So that's it?" Nathan asked, looking at the older man in front of him. "We can't do anything more?"

"From the looks of things, no. I'm sorry." Jonathan stated folding his hands together.

Haley and Nathan shared a glance before nodding their hands and standing up.

The lawyer shook Nathan's hand as he spoke, "If there is anything else I can do for you please let me know."

"We will. Thank you for your time, Mr. Wells." Nathan said as he opened the office door.

As the couple walked out of the building, Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and gave it a small squeeze. They were going to find a way to get through this. They just had to.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Hey, man. Do you have a sec?" Nathan asked through the phone. After he returned home from the appointment with the lawyer, Nathan had to call someone. He was so irritated at the fact that nothing could be done to fix this situation. He needed advice from someone. The only person he could think of was his brother.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Lucas said as he sat up from his work desk. Getting a call from Nathan was not particularly unusual, expect, Nathan never called in the middle of the day unless there was something important going on.

"It's Haley."

The older Scott brother shot up from his desk, almost yelling, "What do you mean? What happened? Is she okay?"

"Yeah..." Nathan sighed, "No actually, everything is not okay."

"Nate, what's going on?"

"Do you remember our accountant Larry Struss?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, you always said what a nice job he did," Luke furrowed his brow, "Why? Did something happen to him?"

Nathan sighed. There was no easy way to tell someone information like this. He just had to say it. Taking a deep breath, Nathan said, "He attacked Haley."

Lucas felt like the wind was knocked out of him. "What do you mean he attacked her? Like verbally?"

"No, no physically. He full on put his hands on her." Nathan felt his blood boil as he thought back to that day. Nothing would ever make him forget how he felt when he found Haley so distraught. No one should ever feel that way, especially Haley. His Haley. He never wanted her to be that way again. He couldn't bear to watch it.

There was a moment of silence before Lucas said, "Oh my God, Nate...how is she?"

Nathan shook his head, sitting down on his bed. He placed his head in his head and said, "Not good. I can't do anything for her. She is distant, lost, scared. I just don't know what to do?"

"Did you go see a lawyer?"

"Yes, we saw Mr. Jonathan Wells this morning. He was the best I could find..."

Lucas didn't even wait for his brother to finish before saying, "And?"

"And... there is nothing we can do." Nathan whispered. He still couldn't believe it. He was still angry and upset that nothing could be done. It wasn't fair. Haley didn't deserve this. She shouldn't have gone through this. He should have been with her.

"What?!" Lucas almost shouted. "What do you mean there is nothing you can do!"

Nathan sighed, knowing his brother's anger. He felt the same way. "Struss took Haley into a private office so there would be no witnesses. And because no one saw what happened, the court would most likely rule against us because it's our word against his."

"This is ridiculous! There has to be something we can do!"

"I know, I know, man. I'm torn. I want to lock the asshole away for what he did, but I don't want to do anything to make Haley's condition worse."

Lucas rubbed his face as he tried to wrap his head around the situation. This was actually happening. Usually it was something you see on the news. He never expected it to happen to someone near and dear to his heart. "I think the best you can do right now, is just be there for her. Let her know that you're there, but also give her space. Haley is too independent for her own good."

"Yeah, I know..." Nathan trailed off as he thought about his wife downstairs. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. She was hurting, and he couldn't do anything to help her. Lucas was right, she was too independent for her own good. She wanted so badly for him to believe she was okay and he knew that.

"Nate, why don't you go back down to the office?"

Nathan furrowed his brow. "Why?" The last thing he wanted to do was go back down to that office. He knew the second he saw Struss, he would lose it.

"There has to be someone who saw Struss take Haley into the private office. If they saw them go in, maybe they heard something. You have to take the chance."

"You're right," Nathan nodded as he stood up. This was his last chance. Even though he promised himself he would never go back to that bank, he had to. He needed to take this chance for Haley. She was worth it. "I'm going down right now."

"Do that and call me back if you find something."

"I will. Thanks, Lucas." The raven-haired man said as he put his shoes on.

"You're welcome. Know that I'm here for anything. And that goes for Haley too."

Nathan smiled against the phone, "We know. Thanks, again."

"Of course. Bye, man."

"Bye."

Nathan hung up his phone and ran down the stairs. He had to find out if there was someone who saw Struss and Haley. No one hurts his family without paying for it. Struss was paying for this. No matter what it took. Struss was going down. Haley wasn't going to go through this anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, all! This is chapter 4 of this story and from the looks of it, there is only one more chapter after this one! I knew this was going to be short story when I started it and I'm a little sad it's coming to an end. I've really enjoyed writing this. All the emotions these characters had to go through was challenging to write at times, but it was so fun to experience. As always, thanks for all the support and hope you all enjoy chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

"I'm going out, baby!" Nathan yelled as he came down the stairs. He was going to that bank to find someone to help them out. There had to be someone that saw something. He had to take that chance. No, he _needed_ to take that chance.

"Where?" Haley asked rounding the corner. It wasn't like he had anywhere to go.

Nathan thought before he answered her. If he told her the truth, it would only upset her, but if he lied to her, she would be more upset. She needed to know. "I'm going back to the bank."

"Nathan..." Haley started to protest.

"Haley," Nathan sighed moving closer to her, "I can't sit here and watch you hurt anymore. If there was someone who saw something, I need to know. You deserve that chance, babe."

Haley moved her gaze to the floor, taking a deep breath, "I don't like the idea of you being there alone."

"Struss isn't in the office today," Nathan battled backed, "I checked because I knew I wouldn't be able to see him."

Haley locked her eyes to his, "You promise you'll be careful,"

"I promise," Nathan nodded, "I love you so much, Haley."

"I love you too. Please text me when you get there and when your leaving so I know you're safe."

"I will," Nathan rubbed his hands up her arms, "Why don't you go take a nap? I'll pick up Jamie on my way home."

"Okay." Haley half smiled as she moved to her tip toes to place a light kiss on her husband's lips. The idea of him in that bank scared her more than being there herself. She knew in his state, he could easily be triggered. He wasn't exactly known for walking away in situations. She just didn't want to make this messy situation worse. On the other hand, she knew he was doing it for her. She wanted this to be over as much as he did. So, maybe, if this was what it took to end this, it was okay.

Nathan saw his wife turn away to walk up the stairs. He could literally see the pain and worry in her eyes. He killed him that she had to carry this weight around. If going to that office was what it took to end this, he was going to do it.

Pulling in the parking garage of the bank, Nathan felt his blood start to boil. He could feel that day coming back to him. He could feel his anger, fear, desperation, responsibility. Doing his best to calm himself before entering the building, Nathan closed his eyes. All he could see was Haley sobbing in the passenger seat of her car. That moment was one of the worst of Nathan's life. He was completely helpless. He _still_ was completely helpless. He then, thought about how this could change everything. This could end her constant fear.

And that, was worth it. Nathan turned his car off, sent Haley a quick text, and started making his way towards the building. Walking straight to the elevators, Nathan pressed floor 23 and held his breath. When he reached his destination, he exited the box and moved to the accounting area.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?" The police officer said from the front of the office area.

"My name is Nathan Scott and I am a client of Mr. Larry Struss-"

Before Nathan could finish, the man said, "Mr. Struss is out to lunch. He will be back in about an hour. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, and I'm not going to see him. I just want to talk to a few of his coworkers." Nathan said as he started to move.

"I'm afraid I can't let you back there without his permission and since he's not here, you're going to have to wait or come back."

"Please, sir." Nathan begged.

"I'll take him." A voice said from behind the officer. The policeman looked behind him to see who it was before waving Nathan along.

"Hi, you're Nathan Scott, right?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah."

"Bill Platt," The other man stuck his hand out to shake Nathan's, "Come with me."

Nathan followed the man to the back of the office. The mysterious man sat down in his desk and offered Nathan a seat across from him.

Wasting no time, Bill stated, "I know why you're here."

"You-you do?" Nathan asked shocked.

"You want to make Larry pay." Bill said quietly.

Nathan was stunned that this man knew. He thought he was going to have to beg people for information. This was making everything so much simpler. "Yes, did you see something?"

Bill shook his head and looked down, "No, and even if I did, I can't help you."

"Do you know someone who can?" Nathan asked.

"No one else here will know what you are talking about and I suggest you don't go asking."

Nathan wasn't taking that for an answer. He knew Bill knew something and the fact that he wouldn't say anything worried Nathan. Feeling desperate for any knowledge someone might have, Nathan pleaded, "Please, Mr. Platt, I'm begging you. I need something, I can't leave here until I have some evidence."

"I wish I could help you, I do. But I can't. I'm sorry."

Nathan sighed, just when he thought this was going to be easy, life had a way of throwing it in his face. Leaning into Mr. Platt's desk, Nathan said firmly, "Alright, listen to me, my wife loves to find the best in people. She is always kind to others and expects everyone to be just as caring back. Someone here, took advantage of that and I know you know why and I honestly don't know why you won't tell me. But don't think I'm going to give up, because I'm not. You can expect a lot more of me around, Mr. Platt. I promise you that."

And with that, Nathan stood up and started making his way to the door.

"Mr. Scott..." Bill called after the man causing him to turn around, "Can I meet you in a half hour at Hero's?"

"I'll be there." Nathan said simply as he walked out of the office. At least he was getting somewhere.

Nathan Scott sat in a booth as he waited for the other man to come meet him. His knee was bouncing up and down as he anxously waited. There were no words to describe how felt. He wished Haley were there with him to calm him down. Just her presence was enough to still his nerves, but he knew she couldn't be here right now. As much as Nathan wanted her there, he knew she was better off at home.

Suddenly remembering he promised his wife he would call her after he left, Nathan threw he hand into his pocket to find his phone. Just as he was about to call her, he spotted Mr. Platt walking into the restaurant. Nathan immediately stood up as he waited for the other man to join him. All the emotions started up in his head, and suddenly, Nathan felt nervous. He didn't know what he was going to learn and wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know all the details. But it was too late to change his mind as Bill approach the table.

"Mr. Scott." Bill shook the man's hand.

"Mr. Platt." Nathan said in return as he motioned for them to sit down.

After a couple moments of silence, Mr. Platt started by saying, "Look, Mr. Scott, I know you want information on that day, but I can't give you anything."

Nathan fought hard to keep his temper in check. This jerk made him come here just to tell him the same thing he said in the office. Why was this so difficult? If he knew something, why was he not sharing it? What was he hiding behind?

Taking a deep breath, Nathan said, "Mr. Platt, I am desperate here. Any information will be helpful. Did you see him take my wife into the back room?"

When Bill just stayed silent, Nathan felt his anger skyrocket even more. "Listen, I don't know what you're hiding behind, but I can promise you that I am finding a way to take Struss to court. With your help or without it, Struss is going down. Now, I'm going to ask you again, did you see him take my wife into the back room?"

"You don't understand the circumstances, Mr. Scott. I want to help you, I really do, but I can't."

Nathan moved his gaze to the floor and sighed before looking back up at the man sitting across from him, "Do you have a wife, Mr. Platt?"

Bill was taken back at the question the raven-haired man asked him. "Yes, I do."

"Is she the best part of you? Would you want her to go through the kind of pain my wife is? She can't sleep through the night because she keeps having nightmares. She has to put on a smile and act like nothing is wrong because we have a son and friends who don't know. All she wants is for this pain to end. And trust me, I'm stopping at nothing to make sure this ends with Struss out of our lives."

"Mr. Scott..."

"So I'm going to ask you again," Nathan made sure Bill was looking at him in the eye before he continued, "did you see Larry Struss take Haley to the back room?"

Nathan eyed the man down praying to get an answer out of him. This was his only hope of putting a stop to this mess. "Please..." Nathan begged.

Bill felt the man's intense stare on himself. Mr. Platt was tired of hiding from this. Out of defeat, Bill started his story, "Larry used to tell me after each visit you and your wife had how hot Haley Scott was and how much he wanted her. He said he was going to find a way to get her alone and finally make his move. He had this whole plan to get you to leave, but when she showed up alone, it was so simple. He just took her to the back and I was supposed to run the paper shredder and "spill" stuff on the floor, so I would get the vacuum and run it."

Nathan's blood was on fire. He wanted to punch the living shit out of the man sitting in front of him. How could a human help someone else get away with sexual assualt. "Why? Why would you help that son of a bitch rape my wife? What is your problem?"

Feeling Nathan's anger, Bill struggled to find the right words, "I didn't want to. Believe me. I told him no, but he threatened me. He said if I ever told, he would pin it on me and I would lose my job."

"So, you helped a man assault my wife on the cost of losing your job?!" Nathan was fuming. He thought Struss was an ass, but this Platt guy was coming in high on the rankings. How could someone do this to another human? It just didn't make sense.

"Mr. Scott, please listen," Bill said putting his hands up as if Nathan were going to punch him, "I know how this sounds and believe me, I would hate me too, but there are things you don't understand."

"Then, you better help me understand." Nathan gritted through his teeth. He needed the truth. If his family deserved anything, it was the truth.

Bill Platt sighed as he realized there was no way out of this. The truth needed to come out, whether he liked it or not, it was the right thing to do. Taking a deep breath, he started again. This time, from the beginning, "When I was first hired here, my wife was diagnosed with breast cancer and we couldn't afford the hospital bills. I was missing so much work because she was so sick, and someone had to take care of the kids. Larry approached me and offered to pay my bills. He said I didn't even have to pay him back; he was just kind. After about two months, he told me about your wife. When I said no, he said he would stop paying my bills. I said it was fine and we would manage until he threatened to get my wife. I'm so sorry, Mr. Scott, but like you, she's my world. I couldn't let that happened, especially with the cancer."

Nathan took a deep breath, trying to wrap his head around this new information. Struss was more of an ass than he originally thought. He knew why Platt did what he did, he was still upset, but he understood. "I'm not saying I like it, but I understand why you did it."

"You do?" Bill asked surprised. He never thought Nathan would be so understanding.

"Yeah," The Scott man nodded, "I can't imagine the thought of losing Haley. How's your wife doing now?"

"We're doing fine now. Staci has been feeling a lot better lately, but this isn't about me. This is about the pain I helped cause your family and I'll never forgive myself for it." Taking a deep breath, Bill continued, "I'll go to court with you."

"You will?"

"Yes, I know what it means to be in love and to want to protect the ones you love too. I want to help you bring him down."

Nathan didn't know what came over him, but his eyes filled with tears. He whispered, "Thank you so much, Mr. Platt."

"You're welcome," Platt smiled as he looked at his watch, "well, I need to get back to work. Call me with details about the case."

"Most defiantly. Thanks, again." Nathan said as he shook Bill's hand.

Nathan watched as the man left the restaurant, taking a deep breath, Nathan sat down. He couldn't believe this was happening. Struss was going down. He was going down. He had to get home and tell Haley. Taking out his phone to call her, he saw 5 missed calls and 4 text messages from her.

"Shit." he muttered under his breath as he called her. Placing the phone up to his ear, he heard the dial tone. When she didn't answer, Nathan grabbed his coat and ran for the door.

When he reached the house, he bolted inside to find his wife.

"Haley!" He yelled. When there was no response, he tried again, "Hales! Baby!"

Once again, after hearing just silence, Nathan cursed under his breath. Whipping out his cell, he tried calling her again. Hearing her cell ring from the counter, Nathan became concerned. He went over to the garage and found her car gone. Haley never left without her cell phone unless she was rushing out of the house for an emergency. Looking at the clock, Nathan freaked as he remembered he would get Jamie. It was already late, and Haley was not where to be found.

Grabbing his phone, Nathan called Brooke.

"Hey, Nate, what's up?"

"Hey, Brooke, I know it's totally last minute, but can you please get Jamie and drop him off at the house."

"Yeah, of course, I'll leave right now." Brooke said grabbing her purse and heading out the door. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure everything is fine, but if you could do that, that would be great."

"Sure, I'll drop him off in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Nathan said quietly as he hung up the phone. Just then, he heard the garage open as he made his way toward the door.

A distraught Haley ran inside, "Nathan!"

"Haley!"

When they saw each other, they both said, "Are you okay?! I was so worried about you! Why didn't you text me?!"

"I was worried when you didn't text me for a while and after I called you time and time again and you didn't answer, I thought you got into a fight or were arrested." Haley placed her hands on his face as she moved her gaze up and down his body. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm so sorry, baby, but everything happened so fast."

Haley wrinkled her brow, "What are you talking about, Nathan? What happened?"

"I found someone to help us." The man smiled down at his wife.

"What?" Haley gasped.

Nathan placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "His name is Bill Platt and he knew about everything. He's going to be the evidence that helps us bring Larry to court. He's going down, baby."

"Are you serious?!" Haley cried.

"Yeah, it's almost over." Nathan said as he pulled Haley into his chest. He needed to feel her small frame in his. This was almost over. They were so close to the end. Now all they had to do was pray everything went well in the courtroom.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"All rise as Judge Day enters the court." The congregation rose as the man entered and the police officer continued, "The case of Struss versus Scott. Scott convicting Struss of sexual abuse on Mrs. Haley James Scott during a meeting about taxes."

Haley's heart started beating faster as reality was setting in. She could do this. She watched as Larry walked into the courtroom. This was it. Nathan gave his wife's hand a light squeeze as he took a deep breath. This was it...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all! I am so very sorry that this chapter took so long to post! I have been so busy and I can't believe that school starts in just a few short days. I have been very determined to get this story finished before I went back. I wanted to make sure the ending was perfect and, honestly, I'm not that happy with the way it turned out. I tried so hard to change things, but I finally realized that I am my worst enemy. I will just let all of you decide if it is good or not.**

 **Also, the next chapter of** _ **Legends**_ **should be up within the next week or so. Thank you for all your patients and support! You are all wonderful! I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of** _ **I Belong to You.**_ **This story has been one of the hardest to write, yet, the most inspiring. I loved the challenge it gave me! I thank you all for loving this story and sticking with me through the incredible long waits in between updates! Thank you! And hope you enjoy the last chapter of** _ **I Belong to You**_ **!"**

Chapter 5

"Mrs. Haley James Scott to the stand."

Haley took a deep breath before standing up and heading towards the stand. It seemed liked everything was happening all at once and she couldn't stop it.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do." She claimed before sitting down in the chair.

She looked around the room trying to take everything in. It was still hard to believe this was happening. After Nathan told her they could bring Struss to court, it only took a matter of days before it was all set up. Her eyes landed on this man who caused her all this pain. The man that turned her life upside down. The man that made her constantly scared.

As she felt all her emotions coming undone, her eyes locked on those ocean blue ones. Those eyes that made everything else in the world disappear. The eyes that made her fall in love with that man all over again. Just his gaze made her fears subside. He knew the truth and that's all she needed.

"Mrs. Scott, do you mind telling me how long you've known Mr. Struss?" The opponent's lawyer asked.

"Umm about 4 years now." Haley said as her hands were tangled together as she tried to calm her nerves.

"And you two have become close?"

"Over the years, yes, my husband and I became friends with him."

"I didn't ask about your husband. Did you and Mr. Struss become rather close?"

Haley felt herself tense up. "No closer than anyone else who did business with him."

"Mrs. Scott, did you in fact go to your appointment without your husband?"

"Yes, he was working." Haley confirmed.

"And what does your husband do?"

Haley looked her eyes on Nathan as she said, "He is in the NBA, playing for the Charlotte Bobcats."

"And would you say you miss him when he's away? You get lonely?"

"Yes, I miss him very much when he is away." Haley answered truthfully. Some days when Nathan was away, she would spend all day in his sweatshirt just so she could pretend he was there.

"So this makes sense."

"What does?" Haley asked confused.

"You were lonely without your husband and needed someone to keep you going when he's away."

Haley didn't even hesitate, "Absolutely not."

"Really? Because if you traveled to his office without your husband and asked to go into the backroom so you-"

Haley's mouth dropped open at the words she was hearing. She didn't even let the man finish, "I never said that. _He_ brought me into that room."

"How do we know that, Mrs. Scott? Right now, it is our word against yours, and I believe my client. I believe you went after him. You were lonely without your husband and went after a friend."

"That's not true." Haley begged, "He attacked me!"

"And who do you have here to prove that?" The man pressed.

Haley fell silent, knowing she didn't have an answer to that yet. "I'm telling you, he attacked me."

"That's not what I asked you, Mrs. Scott."

Haley whispered, "No one."

"No further questions." The man said as he walked away.

Haley left the stand and walked back to her seat, where Nathan was waiting. As soon as she was there, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his side.

Mr. Wells, Nathan and Haley's lawyer, stood up and said, "I call Mr. Larry Struss to the stand."

After Struss swore on the Bible, Jonathan Wells wasted no time in pressing him with questions, "Now, Mr. Struss, you claim Mrs. Scott went after you?"

"Yes, she did. She is hot for me."

"Really, that's rather funny as she is sitting right over there with her husband whom she married when she was sixteen and they have a son together."

"So what?" Larry claimed, "People have affairs every day."

Nathan felt his blood boiling. This was not going the way he thought. So much for everything in the courtroom going well. He felt Haley's hand squeeze his for comfort and he looked over at her. She was biting down so hard on her bottom lip, it looked like she could poke a hole through it. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her head. They just needed to breath.

"But, this isn't an affair. This is a claim of rape. Don't you think someone would know the difference, especially if they are with you?"

"Maybe she's stupid." Larry tried.

"Oh, I see. This woman at the top of her class in high school, named valedictorian, and an advanced English teacher in a high school, is mentally impaired?"

It was quiet for a while before Jonathan questioned the man again, "I don't know about you, but that seems a little made up. What do you think? Do you want to take that back?"

"I-I meant not..." The man trialed off when he saw a certain person enter the courtroom. It was like all the air left the room and he was sitting there gasping. How was he going to pull this off? Why was that son a bitch here? His gaze traveled to Nathan who just smiled at him in response.

"Mr. Struss? Mr. Struss?" Jonathan called again, this time louder.

Larry's head snapped in the direction of his name.

"Answer the question." Mr. Wells pressed.

"N-no she's not."

"But you claimed she was. Are you saying you lied?"

Larry felt his heartrate pick up. He felt like all the words were in his head but couldn't find their way to his lips. He just sat there begging his brain to work.

"Mr. Struss, if Mrs. Scott was into you and initiated a sexual relationship than there would be no reason for her to scream or protest, would there?"

Larry Struss felt his entire world start to downfall. He had to think fast and make it look like he was right. "She didn't protest." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Mr. Struss, seeing as you are a bright man, I don't think I need to remind you of the penalties of perjury... do I?" Mr. Wells questioned as he moved closer to the guilty man.

"She didn't protest anything. She wanted it." Larry said in a harsher tone as if that were going to make it truer.

"If she wanted this, as you say, then no one should have seen her leave your office traumatized, would there?"

"No."

Turning to face the jury, Jonathan asked, "Keeping in mind the penalty of perjury, when Haley Scott left your office that day, was she hysterically crying?"

When the man didn't respond, Jonathan asked again, "Mr. Struss, was she crying?"

A faint, "maybe" was heard from the man's mouth before he continued, "she must have felt bad after what she had done to her husband."

"After what she had done or what _you_ did?"

"Objection!" Was heard from Larry's lawyer as Judge Day said, "Answer the question, Mr. Struss."

"Listen to me, she was hot for it. Since the day we met she wanted it. I think she was just too scared to admit it to herself. And after she want after what she wanted, she felt bad. I didn't want to get in the middle of her marriage, so I kept it on the down low. She wanted it. No matter what happens, she and I both know the truth."

Larry turned his head to look off into the distance as tears came to his eyes. Nathan just shook his head trying to fight back all the anger he felt inside. He looked over at Haley who had tears in her own eyes as he gave her hand a small squeeze.

"The jury will go reach a verdict and we will come back in an hour." Judge Day said as he stood up and left the courtroom.

Nathan took Haley hand as they headed out the doors. The pair went outside to take a walk along the beach and clear their minds. So much had happened to them in the last couple years and it was amazing they were still so much in love. Haley looked up at her husband and saw the worried marks in his forehead. She was concerned that he was never going to stop blaming himself for this situation. Even though she told him a million times that it wasn't his fault, she didn't know if he would ever believe her fully.

"What if they believe him?" She whispered quietly not realizing she had said it out loud.

Nathan stopped as he wrinkled his brow and looked down at his wife, "What?"

"What if they think I'm the one that went after him? He put on quiet the performance in there, Nathan…What if they think he's telling the truth?"

"They won't." Nathan stated.

"But what if they do? You don't know what they're going to decide. Did you hear what he said? He-"

Nathan grabbed Haley's shoulders and shook her softly, "Haley, stop it. You have to stop with all the 'what if's?' You can't control the outcome of this, babe. But no matter what happens in there, you and I know the truth. That's all that matters."

Haley nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "I'm so scared, Nathan."

"I know, baby, I know," He kissed the top of her head before whispering, "me too."

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

As the jury walked back in, the building was silent. Once everyone was seated, the judge asked, "Did you reach a verdict?"

The women in the front stood up and answered, "Yes, your honor, we have."

Judge Day then asked, "Will you hand your verdict to the bailer, please?"

The women handed over a white piece of paper that was brought over to the judge. He opened it and read it before handing it over to jury foreman.

Nathan and Haley's hearts were beating so fast they swore it could have burst. They sat hand in hand as they anxiously waited for the man to read the final decision.

"We the jury in the above entitled cause find the defendant Larry William Struss guilty…"

No one could hear the last of the sentence as screams of joy were heard around the room. Haley threw her head back and Nathan squeezed his eyes shut and thanked the Lord above. They turned to face each other as their foreheads pressed together before sealing their lips in a deep kiss.

When they broke apart, Nathan whispered in her ear, "I'm so proud of you, Haley."

"I couldn't have gotten through this without you, Nathan. Thank you for everything."

"I love you." He smiled at her before pulling her back in for a hug.

"I love you too."

The couple stood up and thanked Jonathan Wells for all the work he put in to help them win this case. Before they were about to leave, Bill Platt went up to the couple and smiled at them. 

"I guess you didn't need me after all." He said.

"Yes, we did. You helped more than you think you did. Thank you so much, for everything." Nathan smiled as he pulled the man in for a hug.

"I'm just sorry it happened in the first place. I'll never forgive myself for letting it happen."

Haley walked up to the man and pulled him in for a hug. "I forgive you. You are a better man than you think."

When she pulled away she smiled, "Thank you."

Bill was dumbfounded and smiled, "You're welcome." Before he left the couple to rejoice.

Nathan looked down at Haley before pulling her into his chest, "You know you're my girl, right?"

Haley smiled back up him as his eyes engulfed her, "Yes, I do. I belong to you. Always and forever."


End file.
